


W otchłań na oślep

by Cirelly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Smut, Top!Will, Translation, kanibalizm, morderstwo, rodzina zabójców, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirelly/pseuds/Cirelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe – zastanawiał się na głos Hannibal – Ja i mi podobni, psychopaci... My nie odczuwamy emocji tak jak każdy inny człowiek. Z pewnością nigdy nie będę odczuwał emocji tak jak ty. Do tego momentu moje życie było grą o przetrwanie – sprawdzianem tego jak długo mogę kpić z ludzkości, dopóki ona nie zakpi ze mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W otchłań na oślep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Headlong Into The Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826424) by [Jenetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenetica/pseuds/Jenetica). 



> Tytuł fica pochodzi z piosenki zespołu We Are Augustines - Headlong Into The Abyss.
> 
> Thank you Jenetica for your work.

Hannibal Lecter od zawsze był dumny ze swej zdolności bycia zupełnie normalnym, choć jego styl życia sugerował coś zupełnie innego. Nocą polował i zabijał ludzi by następnie ich pokroić i zjeść. I robił to wszystko bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Za dnia zaś był odnoszącym sukcesy, znakomitym psychiatrą i konsultantem dla FBI. Nikt z jego otoczenia nie podejrzewał, że mógłby być bezwzględnym mordercą, właściwie byłby jednym z ostatnich branych pod uwagę ludzi zdolnych to takiego okrucieństwa.

Bezpieczeństwo Hannibalowi jako seryjnemu zabójcy w największym stopniu zapewniała zdolność do udawania przeciętności. Dla większości, był sprytnym psychiatrą z drygiem do używania tylko właściwych metod by przywrócić zdrowie swoim pacjentom. 

A czego normalność nie mogła ukryć, robiła to jego rodzina. Hannibal nie miał konwencjonalnej rodziny – stracił swoją wiele lat temu przez okrucieństwo i desperację - ale nie była ona dysfunkcjonalna. „Adoptował” córkę, kiedy przyjął Abigail Hobbs do swojego życia. Abigail cieszyła się z mieszkania razem z Hannibalem, chociaż była wystarczająco dorosła by żyć na własny rachunek. Czasami nawet okazyjnie pomagała mu polować. Jej szczera i inteligentna postawa bardzo dobrze ukrywała kryjącą się w niej bezwzględność. Chociaż nie była psychopatką, wykazywała wielki potencjał by podążać śladami Hannibala.

Will pojawił się w jego życiu przed i po Abigail. Will Graham był specjalista z zakresu kryminalistyki z niesamowitą zdolnością wchodzenia w umysły morderców (Will zawsze przypominał Hannibalowi, że jego zdolność nie ograniczała się tylko do zabójców, ale to dzięki zaglądaniu do ich umysłów, zarabiał pieniądze). Jednak z czasem ten dar stał się przyczyną załamania jego psychiki. Hannibal poznał Willa kiedy ten dołączył do jednostki w Wydziale Behawioralnym FBI Jacka Crawforda; początkowo Hannibal został poproszony by pomóc jednostce w sprawie Dzierzby z Minnesoty (co, przypadkowo pozwoliło mu spotkać Abigail), ale jego zainteresowanie spoczęło na mężczyźnie prowadzącym śledztwo, a nie tym, który je spowodował. 

Will był imponującą osobowością, tak samo jak Hannibal. Najlepszym sposobem by opisać zdolności Willa były dwa słowa – empatia absolutna. Hannibal zawsze nienawidził jak bardzo romantycznie brzmiała ta definicja. Will nie wczuwał się w morderców, on zatracał się w nich. Oni bezwiednie dostarczali skóry, którą Will mógł wykorzystać i nosić jak ubranie, odtwarzać ich kroki i myśleć tak jak oni.

Hannibal był nim zafascynowany. Kiedy Will zastrzelił Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa i rozwinął się u niego zespół stresu pourazowego, Hannibal od razu zaoferował swoje usługi bez żadnych kosztów. Nazywał ich sesje konwersacjami by Will czuł się zrelaksowany – młodszy mężczyzna nienawidził bycia psychoanalizowanym – i Hannibal zadając te swoje perfekcyjne, szok okuje pytania, dowiedział się wszystkiego co mógł o Willu Grahamie. 

Zadziwiająco, nie potrzeba było Hannibalowi dużo czasu by nawiązać bliski kontakt z profilerem. Pomimo zapewnień Willa, że nienawidzi bycia wśród ludzi, z łatwością otworzył się do psychiatry. Hannibal lubił myśleć, że to zasługa jego osoby. Rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach. Zazwyczaj, to cierpienie umysłowe Willa i to w jaki sposób je znosił, ciągnęły ich rozmowy. Czasami jednak młodszy mężczyzna opowiadał o swoim życiu przed wstąpieniem do FBI: o dorastaniu w Luizjanie, o odkrywaniu swoich empatycznych zdolności w gimnazjum, o zakochaniu się w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce na studiach, o ciężkim zawodzie miłosnym, kiedy owa najlepsza przyjaciółka odrzuciła go ze względu na bycie zbyt dziwacznym. Hannibal musiał umyślnie powstrzymywać się przed pytaniem o nazwisko dziewczyny, tak by móc zjeść jej język za takie bluźnierstwo. Will nie był „dziwaczny”, był wspaniały. To było oczywiste.

Uświadomienie sobie, że zainteresowanie Willem ma charakter seksualny zajęło Hannibalowi tygodnie. Nawet więcej musiało minąć czasu, by mógł on znaleźć sposób poradzenia sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją. Był seryjnym mordercą, psychopatą i kanibalem. To nie było dobrym tematem na lekką konwersację na pierwszej randce. Jak na ironię, zdradził się przypadkowo, kiedy zażartował o jeden raz za dużo, a jako kanibalistyczna gra słowna została rozpoznana.

\- Hannibal, w porządku. Rozumiem. Jemy ludzi. Otrząśnij się.  
Hannibal aż zaniemówił. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa aż do końca posiłku. Abigail, która wprowadziła się kilka tygodni wcześniej była podobnie wstrząśnięta. Will roześmiał się na widok ich zaskoczonych twarz.

\- Hannibal, proszę cię. Jestem empatą. Dopatruję się wszystkiego we wszystkim, to moja praca – powiedział Will – Teraz… Będziemy jeść deser czy powinienem sobie pójść?

Teraz gdy Will znał prawdę, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej Hannibal pragnął było pozwolić mu odejść. Sprzątnęli stół i zjedli deser – cudowny creme brulée z malinami. Ulga pozwoliła Hannibalowi na rozkoszowanie się słodkością, która teraz smakowała mu bardziej niż zawsze.

Will wyszedł krótko potem jak uściskał Abigail i nieśmiało pocałował Hannibala w policzek – i tak od niewinnego pocałunku zaczął się ich związek. 

Will i Hannibal nie spieszyli się. Ich relacja postępowała powoli. Hannibal chciał się upewnić, że Will był świadomy tego w co się angażuje. Natomiast Will pragnął najpierw dostać się do umysłu Hannibala zanim pozwoli mu skraść swe serce. Poza tym byli im wygodnie ze sobą na plato tonicznym poziomie ich znajomości. Czerpali ogromną przyjemność z samych rozmów, co spowodowało, że seks wydawał się byś niepotrzebnym dodatkiem do ich skądinąd szczęśliwego związku.

Wraz z pogłębiającą się więzią między nimi, ich rozmowy stawały się coraz bardziej intymne. Często siedzieli w gabinecie Hannibala i rozmawiali o miłości i śmierci, pijąc powoli szkocką whisky by ich rozmowa toczyła się bez przeszkód. Hannibal podzielił się opowieścią o śmierci swojej siostry. Will pokazał mu bliznę na udzie, która została mu po Mattcie Nicholsonie – szkolnym tyranie, który próbował _„pięścią wybić z niego dziwactwo”._ Hannibal znów był zmuszony do powstrzymania się przed zabiciem demonów z przeszłości Willa.

Dyskusje zeszły na temat seksu raczej szybko. Will przyznał się, że był z mężczyzną tylko raz i był to błąd, który chciał usunąć z pamięć. Spotykał się niemal wyłącznie z kobietami, ale wszystkie z nich nie były w stanie znieść jego nocnych koszmarów ani osobliwości jego charakteru. Hannibal przyznał, że eksperymentował ze swoją seksualnością, ale zawsze preferował bardziej towarzystwo mężczyzn niż kobiet. Wytłumaczył, że mężczyźni pozwalali mu być bezwzględnym i to, że był brutalnym kochankiem.  
Wyznanie to uciszyło Willa. Hannibal założył, że zrobiło mu się nieswojo, do momentu aż dostrzegł jak bardzo rozszerzone stały się jego źrenice.

Chemia i napięcie seksualne, które podtrzymywali przez opanowywanie własnego pożądania by ich relacja rozwijała się własnym tempem, spowodowały, że tamtej nocy kochali się mocno i szybko. Hannibal zaspokajał Willa na skórzanej sofie, próbując kontrolować samego siebie, dopóki Will nie zagroził mu uszkodzeniem ciała jeśli nie zacznie _„pieprzyć go jak mężczyzna”._

Will zdecydował spędzić noc w domu Hannibala. Był za bardzo śpiący i zaspokojony by wracać do siebie. Hannibal pożyczył mu spodnie od piżamy do spania. Zazwyczaj starszy mężczyzna spał nago, ale nie chciał przytłoczyć Willa zbyt szybko intymnością. Co więcej Hannibala przepełniło pożądliwe, pierwotne poczucie dumy, gdy zobaczył Willa w swoim ubraniu. Na pewno będzie przekonywał Willa by pożyczał więcej jego ubrań kiedy będzie przychodził.

Will nie śnił ani jednego koszmaru tamtej nocy i obudził się wyglądając na bardziej wypoczętego odkąd Hannibal go poznał. Młodszy mężczyzna był zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że spał przez sześć nieprzerwanych godzin. Hannibal był tak szczęśliwy widząc, że ich związek ma pozytywny wpływ na Willla, więc pocałował go mocno aż obaj byli twardzi i bez tchu.

\- Prysznic? – zasugerował Will.

\- Muszę przyznać, że czuję się trochę brudny. – odpowiedział Hannibal z błyszczącymi się oczyma.

\- Zawsze z tą grą słowną… - Will droczył się z udawanym wywracaniem oczu.

Wstali i znaleźli drogę do przyległej łazienki żartobliwie się przekomarzając, Rozebrali się wzajemnie, upajając się nagością w sposób, który niemożliwy był poprzedniej nocy. Will był zbyt chudy, tak jak Hannibal zawsze podejrzewał, ale jego ciało nadal było piękne. Niemniej jednak Hannibal przysiągł sobie, że on już się postara o to by Will w przyszłości trochę przytył. Ciepło uczucie wypełniło go na myśl, że będą mieli wspólną przyszłość; nieobliczalny kanibal i złamany empatia.

W zmysłowy sposób myli się nawzajem, pocierając skórę może trochę dłużej niż było to potrzebne. Will dziwił się nad gładkością pleców Hannibala i spędził kilka długich minut na pieszczeniu ich swoimi rękoma i ustami. Hannibal popchnął Willa na ścianę i wziął jego usta w posiadania, sięgając dłonią do erekcji Willa by sprawić mu przyjemność. 

\- Poczekaj – Will westchnął, łapiąc za nadgarstek Hannibala – przestań.

Hannibal odszedł krok w tył – Dlaczego? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Dlatego. – Will odpowiedział, padając na kolana i biorąc Hannibala w usta. 

Hannibal zadrżał z rozkoszy, a jego ręce bezwiednie zaplątały się w przemoczonych lokach Willa, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna zajmował się jego członkiem. Will nie miał doświadczenia i było to ewidentne, ale Hannibala podnieciło to jeszcze bardziej a, uczucie i instynkt posiadania walczyły o przewagę w jego piersi. 

Will jęknął mając penis Hannibala w ustach, co sprawiło, że nagła fala przyjemności zalała ciało starszego mężczyzny aż po koniuszki palców. Hannibal otworzył oczy – zamknął je kiedy widok Willa na kolanach był nie do wytrzymania – prawie zatracił się w podnieceniu. Will zsunął ręką na dół tułowia i gładził swój własny członek, purpurowiejący czubek wyglądał przy każdym ruchu w dół. 

\- Will – Hannibal powtarzał miękkim, seksownym głosem, a palce pieściły włosy kochanka – Mój rozkoszny Will, taki piękny. 

Will popatrzył na niego, oczy prawie czarne wypełnione pożądaniem, ręka poruszająca się szybciej na jego członku I to było to. Hannibal doszedł z głębokim jęknięciem, upominając siebie ostro w duchu, że nie ostrzegł młodszego mężczyzny nawet jeśli był podekscytowany doznaniem jak Will połykał jego nasienie.

Młodszy mężczyzna westchnął, członek Hannibala wciąż w jego ustach, a Hannibal zdał sobie sprawę, że Will dochodził, osiągając orgazm tylko dzięki samej przyjemności płynącej z zaspokojenia swojego kochanka, Członek Hannibala drgnął boleśnie z zadowoleniem, a on sam wziął Willa w ramiona by go pocałować. Hannibal mógł posmakować siebie na języku Willa, więc wciągnął go do swoich ust, próbując zapamiętać posmak zanim zaniknie.

Wtedy Hannibal przypomniał sobie, że Will należy kompletnie do niego, a on nie musi niczego zapamiętywać. Chciałby mieć wytrzymałość osiemnastolatka by móc uprawiać seks z Willem kiedy tylko nadaży się okazja. Teraz kiedy miał młodszego mężczyznę przy sobie, chciał posiadać go całkowicie i być posiadanym, i pławić w tym ich wspólnym posiadaniu siebie nawzajem.

Jednak nie był osiemnastolatkiem, Will też nie, więc zadowolił się zrobieniem malinki na obojczyku Willa. To na razie był wystarczający znak własności. 

Woda robiła się zimna, więc mężczyźni szybko umyli się jeszcze raz i zakręcili kurki zanim ta zrobiła się lodowata. Hannibal podał Willowi ręcznik a sam zaczął wycierać się drugim.

\- Masz ręczniki z monogramem? - Will prychnął - Oczywiście, że tak.

Hannibal nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego wszedł do swojego pokoju i wybrał dwie pary szortów. Jedną podał Willowi. Młodszy mężczyzna ubrał je szybko, był za chudy więc wisiały na nim trochę. 

Ten widok przypomniał Hannibalowi złożoną sobie obietnicę by czuwać nad dietą Willa. Myślał nad pożywnymi posiłkami, szybko się ubierając. Na początku musi przygotowywać je lekkie by nie przeciążyć rzadko przez Willa wykorzystywanego układu pokarmowego. Może na dzisiaj dobra będzie zapiekanka z serem Asiago i włoskim koperkiem. Zapiął swoją kamizelkę, odwrócił się i zobaczył Willa bacznie go obserwującego – wciąż z ręcznikiem w dłoni i mokrymi włosami w całkowitym nieładzie. Hannibal przesunął się w bok i uniósł brwi w pytającym geście.

\- Nie myślałem, że będę tak podniecony, obserwując jak ktoś się ubiera – westchnął Will, nie odrywając wzroku od guzików kamizelki Hannibala.

\- Możliwe, że to nie byli to właściwi ludzie – skomentował Hannibal, zabierając ręcznik z rąk Willa.

\- Być może – odpowiedział cicho Will.

Hannibal zamknął na chwilę oczy. Obce, a zarazem oczywiste uczucie zakorzeniło się w jego kościach. Za szybko. 

Powiesił ręcznik na wieszaku w łazience I poprowadził Willa do kuchni, desperacko próbując powstrzymać uczucie _nie-jeszcze-nie-teraz-poczekaj_ trzymające się kurczowo jego serca.  
Abigail czekała na nich w kuchni, w rękach miała filiżankę gorącej kawy.

\- Mazel tov – przywitała się oschle. - Powinniśmy zainwestować w dźwiękoszczelne ściany.

Will zamarł, a kolor uszedł z jego twarzy. Wydał z siebie kilka niezrozumiałych odgłosów, szalenie się rozglądając między Abigail i Hannibalem.

\- Ja... Eh – tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić.

Hannibal zachichotał, by następnie głośno się roześmiać. Abigail uśmiechała się otwarcie, a Will nadal wyglądał na zdumionego, co sprawiało, że sytuacja stawała się z każdą chwilą zabawniejsza.

Hannibal w końcu się uspokoił.

\- Zapamiętam to – oświadczył z powagą w stronę Abigail.

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Dobrze. Powiedzcie proszę, że zostawiliście choć trochę gorącej wody.

\- Może... Może powinnaś jeszcze trochę poczekać – wyznał Hannibal, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ble. Tylko przestań, bardzo ciebie proszę - Abigail jęknęła, marszcząc nosek.

Will doszedł do siebie.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc w zakładaniu tego ustrojstwa – wymamrotał, bardzo się rumieniąc. 

\- Will, dziękuję ci – podziękowała uprzejmie Abigail. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.  
Wstawiła filiżankę do zlewu, najpierw pocałowała w policzek Hannibala, a potem Willa.

\- Witaj w rodzinie – zadeklarowała. - Będę w swoim pokoju. Hannibal, zawołasz mnie jeśli będzie coś trzeba – mówiąc to, wyszła pozostawiwszy mężczyzn samych w swoim zdumieniu.

\- To rozwiązuje sprawy – powiedział Hannibal, przerywając w ten sposób ciszę, która nastała po wyjściu dziewczyny. - Kawy?

\- Tak, poproszę – wydusił z siebie Will.  
Hannibal napełnił dwie filiżanki płynną kofeiną z francuskiego zaparzacza, by podać jedną Willowi. Mężczyzna wziął duży łyk swojego napoju.

\- Dziękuję. - Ciepło się uśmiechnął, a jego twarz powoli nabierała kolorów. - Potrzebowałem tego.

\- Abigail jest czasem obcesowa – przyznał Hannibal. - Nie bierz tego do siebie. Ona nie ma nic złego na myśli. Chce dobrze, to najważniejsze. Poza tym, byliśmy raczej głośni wczorajszej nocy.

\- Tak – zgodził się Will, przyglądając się uważnie swoim butom by ukryć rumieniec – Czasem trudno się nam powstrzymać.

\- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć – odpowiedział Hannibal, lekko się uśmiechając. - Dobrze – kontynuował, pocierając ręka o rękę – czas na śniadanie.

\- Ale... Nie kłopocz się – zaoponował Will – Zazwyczaj piję tylko kawę.

\- Tak I przez jesteś za chudy – obstawiał przy swoim Hannibal – Możesz mi pomóc i zetrzeć ser albo usiądź i się przyglądaj. 

Will zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Mogę pomóc – zaproponował. - Ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia o gotowaniu, więc musisz mi pokazać co mam robić.

\- To naprawdę proste – zapewnił Hannibal, wyciągając z szafki tarkę i duży kawał sera Asiago z lodówki. - Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to tylko przyłożyć ser do tarki i pocierać właśnie w ten sposób, widzisz?

Will nie czuł się w swoim elemencie, ale pokiwał głową, że rozumie.

\- Wydaje się proste. Jak dużo mam zetrzeć?

\- Och. - Hannibal myślał przez chwilę. - Mniej więcej ilość, jaka zmieści się w dwóch kubkach. Powinno wystarczyć.

Will zaczął trzeć ser, a Hannibal rozpoczął swoje zajęcie jakim było łączenie razem jajek, śmietany I pieprzu. Nagle usłyszał cichy jęk, a sekundę później zerknął przez swoje ramię. Will z grymasem bólu na twarzy trzymał przy sobie swoją prawą dłoń. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Hannibal, podchodząc do niego.

\- Tarłem nie to co trzeba – zażartował Will, pokazując zakrwawioną dłoń starszemu mężczyźnie.

Hannibal krytycznym wzrokiem obejrzał ranną kończynę. 

\- W łazience mam apteczkę. Chodź za mną. 

Poprowadził Willa do toalety znajdującej się na pierwszym piętrze. Wyjął apteczkę z szafki i przeszukał jej wnętrze.

\- Będzie szczypało – ostrzegł Willa, nawilżając gazę wodą utlenioną.

Will zasyczał, gdy Hannibal zaczął oczyszczać jego rany, ale się nie wzdrygał. Dobry doktor sprawnie zabandażował jego kłykcie. Kiedy skończył, ucałował każdy z osobna.

\- Już lepiej – zapewnił, uśmiechając się w kierunku Willa. - Wracajmy do naszego zapiekanki. 

Śniadanie przebiegało bez dalszych wypadków. Abigail przyłączyła się do nich, gdy wyczuła zapach pieczonego w piekarniku jedzenia.

\- Ciasto z pikantnym nadzieniem? – zapytała, przekraczając próg kuchni. - Z włoskim koperkiem i... Czy wyczuwam ser Asiago? 

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją Hannibal. - Zacząłem uczyć ją gotować – wytłumaczył Willowi. - Jest wspaniałą uczennicą.

\- Więc, ona nie starła swoich palców razem z serem? - zapytał Will, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Och, nie mogłeś tego zrobić? - Abigail roześmiała się. - Nie sądzę, że próbowałam kiedyś kryminologa. Pewnie będzie smaczny.

Will wystawił język w jej stronę. Hannibal był zaskoczony; Will nie tylko nie czuł się skrępowany żartując przy stole o kanibalizmie, ale też sam uciekał się do dziecinnych metod by zwyciężyć słowne bitwy. To była naprawdę urocza zmiana w zazwyczaj przygnębionym mężczyźnie. 

Prowadzili swobodną pogawędkę, dopóki śniadanie nie było gotowe. Willowi zapiekanka bardzo przypadła do gustu, zjadł nawet trzy dokładki. Hannibal nie miał nic przeciwko, kilka tygodni spożywania takich posiłków, a Will może w końcu będzie zdrowy. Abigail spojrzała w jego stronę, myśląc dokładnie to samo. Hannibal nie pierwszy raz docenił szczęście, które przyniosło mu zaadoptowanie córki tak do niego podobnej. 

Will musiał wracać z powrotem do swojego domu w Wolf Trap by nakarmić psy i przebrać się w świeże ubrania, dlatego wyszedł zaraz po śniadaniu. Odwzajemnił całusa Abigail, co spowodowało że dziewczyna ślicznie się zaczerwieniła. Z Hannibalem żegnał się o wiele dłużej, by w końcu odjechać.  
Hannibal i Abigail sprzątali w ciszy, mężczyzna mył naczynia, a ona je wycierała.

\- To prawda, że go bardzo lubisz? - zapytała go cicho.  
Hannibal nie odpowiedział

\- Dobrze – zadeklarowała. - Bo ja też.

Zdumiony, spojrzał na nią. Prowadził swoje życie, unikając ludzi, gdyż uważał, że są nieciekawi, a ich zachowanie było dla niego odrażające. W jak wielkim był błędzie.

\- Abigail, dziękuję ci – odpowiedział cicho.

Nie wierzył, że może powiedzieć coś więcej.

Podczas następnego tygodnia Will z każdym dniem spędzał coraz więcej czasu w domu Hannibala, dopóki Abigail nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła pewnego razu na niego:

\- Wprowadź się wreszcie!

Dwa dni później pojawił się z dwiema torbami wypełnionymi po brzegi ubraniami.  
Ich życie było proste, spokojne, ale także porywające.

Abigail często wiodła prym w konwersacjach prowadzonych podczas kolacji; opowiadała o uniwersytetach do których ma zamiar składać dokumenty i o książkach, które chce przeczytać. 

Czasem Will dzielił się z nimi opowieściami o najnowszych zabójcach, na których polował. Ilekroć szukanym mordercą okazywał się Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake, oczy Willa błyszczały w ponurym rozbawieniu. 

Will przez cały czas zwodził jednostkę behawioralną, odciągając jej członków od prawdziwych motywów kanibala, twierdząc że jest on zbyt skomplikowany by go całkowicie zrozumieć. W ten sposób chronił Hannibala przed FBI. 

Will zmieniał się w małego zwodziciela. Hannibal uwielbiał to.  
Zdarzały się momenty, kiedy Hannibal mówił o swoich przeżyciach w Europie. Will i Abigail słuchali go z fascynacją wymalowaną na twarzach i zadawali mu pytanie za pytaniem. Przyjemna, a nawet oczyszczająca była rozmowa o jego młodzieńczych latach. Wtedy przez długi czas Hannibal był samotny i w konflikcie ze samym sobą. Wspominanie zdarzeń z tamtych lat było dziwne, teraz gdy miał rodzinę, którą mógł nazywać własną. 

Will ciężko znosił prawdę o bolesnej przeszłości Hannibala, jego zdolności zmuszały go do ciągłego przeżywania dawnych cierpień dobrego doktora. Profiler próbował to ukrywać, ale wykrzykiwał imię Mischy, kiedy śnił, a także kiedy się budził – był spocony i przerażony.

Hannibal stanął mu na przeciw i wyjaśnił w jaki sposób nauczył się radzić sobie ze swoim żalem. Po prawdzie, odwrócenie się od ludzkości być może nie było najlepszą metodą by uporać się z taką traumą, ale mu pomogło. I jeśli ten sposób pomógł Hannibalowi, pomoże i dla Willa. Taka właśnie była natura empaty.

Więc w jak to miał w swoim stylu, Will na oślep wszedł w otchłań spaczonej logiki Hannibala.  
Zaproponował, że będzie towarzyszył mu w polowaniu. Jego oczy płonęły determinacją. Will pragnął by jego pożyczone wspomnienia przestały go nawiedzać.

Hannibal stanowczo zaprotestował, nie chciał by niewinność duszy Willa została splamiona, ale młodszy mężczyzna nalegał, a Abigail była podekscytowana. Jak więc Hannibal mógł odmówić swojej rodzinie?

Potrawy, które miał zamiar przygotować w tym tygodniu wymagały dostarczenia dwóch nerek, dwóch filetów i kilku funtów polędwicy, między innymi mniej istotnymi kawałkami mięsa. Zabiją więc tylko jednego człowieka (zamordowanie dwóch było ryzykiem, na które nie mogli sobie pozwolić, zaginięcie więcej niż jednej osoby zwracało zbyt dużą uwagę). Dlatego ofiara musi być zdrowa i silna. Ostatecznie znaleźli odpowiednią osobę, młodą kobietę o wysportowanej sylwetce z zimnym, pogardliwym nastawieniu. Była idealna.

Pewnej nocy śledzili ją aż do jej domu, gdy spławiła swoją randkę. Bardzo łatwo było złapać ją nieświadomą. Ich praca była prosta, bo ci ludzie byli nadmiernie pewni siebie. Abigail i Hannibal pozwolili Willowi zabić tę kobietę. Zrobił to jednym wprawnym cięciem w szyję. Abigail obserwowała krew wypływającą z ciała ich ofiary, bezwiednie bawiąc swoją kwiecistą chustką. Hannibal przytulił ją I wyszeptał do jej ucha:

\- Wtedy też tak leżałaś, byłaś taka piękna, moja słodka Abigail. Ale teraz jesteś piękna jeszcze bardziej, to twój wybór uczynił cię taką. Wybrałaś krew płynącą u twoich stóp, nie pozwoliłaś jej cię pokonać. 

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, miłość i zdecydowanie błyszczały w jej oczach.

\- Hannibal... Ja dziękuję ci.

Will podszedł do nich, był cały we krwi. Tryumfował.

\- Zrobiłem to – oświadczył z szerokim uśmiechem.

Stanął blisko Hannibala by wyszeptać do jego ucha:

\- Pragnę byś pieprzył się ze mną dziś tak mocno, że jutro nie będę w stanie chodzić.

Spodnie Hannibala zrobiły się nagle jakieś ciaśniejsze.

\- Zrobię to, nie masz co się martwić – obiecał złowrogo. - Kiedy wrócimy do domu.

Will pokiwał głową. Był spięty, ale pozwolił Hannibalowi i Abigail dokończyć pracę. Poruszali się sprawnie. Hannibal usuwał tkankę, gdy Abigail czyściła ją i pakowała. Kiedy skończyli, starszy mężczyzna skonstruował miejsce zbrodni (Will bacznie go obserwował, w końcu oglądał Rozpruwacza z Chasepeake w akcji) i wziął zapakowane mięso. Rodzina morderców wracała do samochodu rozmawiając o tym jak drużyna Jacka posprząta pozostawiony przez nich bałagan.

Jazda do domu jednak nie była przyjemna, Abigail słuchała muzyki ze swojego telefonu, w tym samym czasie grając w jakąś grę. Hannibal uznał jej obsesję na punkcie technologii za wstrętną, ale nie będzie odmawiał jej nałogów jej pokolenia. 

Will co chwila rzucał w stronę Hannibala namiętnie spojrzenia, ręce drgały mu na kolanach. Hannibal nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy jedna z nich zawędrowała na jego udo, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był zachwycony tym prowokującym dotykiem.

Hannibal nieznacznie zmienił swoją pozycję, tak by nie zauważyła tego Abigail, ale wystarczająco by Will mógł dostrzec jak jego dotyk na niego oddziałuje. Dłoń odważyła się posunąć wyżej, lekko dotykając wybrzuszenia w spodniach Hannibala. 

Starszy mężczyzna musiał odetchnąć głęboko by ponownie skupić swoją uwagę na kierowaniu samochodem. Nie mógł odpowiedzieć na wyzwanie Willa, teraz kiedy mięso było w bagażniku, Abigail siedziała tuż za nimi. Nie pozwolił sobie ułożenie głowy Willa na swoich kolanach. Nie mógł zjechać na bok, wysiąść z samochody i uprawiać seksu na bagażniku. Nie.

Dłoń nie przestawała się z nim droczyć. Do czasu gdy Hannibal zaparkował samochód w garażu, obaj mężczyźni mieli problemy z oddychaniem, byli mocno podnieceni i spięci jak cięciwa łuku.  
Abigail zdjęła z uszu słuchawki.

\- Dzięki Bogu, jestem dorosła – burknęła. - Żadne dziecko nie powinno mieć z wami dwoma kontaktu. Będę w swoim pokoju słuchać głośno muzyki. _Bardzo głośno._ Bawcie się dobrze.

Otworzyła bagażnik, wzięła kilka toreb i weszła do domu.

\- Ups. - Will uśmiechnął się bez cienia jakiejkolwiek winy.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – odpowiedział Hannibal, wywracając oczyma – Pomóż mi schować jedzenie. 

\- To jest teraz _jedzenie_ – drażnił się Will – Skąd właściwie ta nazwa? Pomyśleć, że mogę wymienić kilka innych ciekawych części ciała, których chciałbym spróbować.

Hannibal rzucił Willowi _TO_ spojrzenie, ukrywając swoje podniecenie pod maską rozbawionej pogardy.

\- I ty mówisz, że ja jestem zły w grach słownych.

Will dramatycznie się obraził - za bardzo zatracony w pożądaniu i adrenalinie by być zawstydzonym.  
Mężczyźni zanieśli torby do kuchni, by rozładować je z ich zawartości, która była jeszcze ciepła, a która miała zastać zamrożona.

Hannibal trzymał porządek w swojej zamrażarce, więc odłożenie wszystkiego nie trwało długo. Dobry doktor był wdzięczny za chłód zamrażarki. Pomógł mu on się trochę opanować i oczyścić umysł.

\- No chodź – Will namawiał Will. - Nadszedł czas na sypialnię.

\- Co sprawiło, że myślisz, że sypialnia jest nam potrzebna? 

Hannibal uśmiechnął się nikczemnie, skradając się w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny z gracją jaguara. 

\- Abigail jest w swoim pokoju, nie zwraca uwagi na otaczający ją świat. Ty I ja mamy tylko dla siebie pomieszczenie pełne płaskich powierzchni i...

Will nie dał skończyć mu nawet zdania, tylko szybko wkradł się w jego prywatną przestrzeń i obecnie zabierał powietrze z jego płuc. Pocałunki Willa miały właśnie taki wpływ na niego.

W pocałunkach profilera zawarte było cale pożądanie i cała desperacja, jakie wtedy odczuwał, Hannibal nawet nie próbował się opierać porywowi uczuć. Empatia Willa dała się poznać Hannibalowi, przechodząc przez ich usta. Starszy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że pragnie czuć tę namiętność, ten ogień przez resztę swojego życia. Pragnął Willa i będzie pragnąć. Przez całą wieczność.  
Hannibal przerwał pocałunek. Jego umysł opanowało pożądanie i... - czy odważy się to powiedzieć? – miłość.

\- Will – sapał. - Will, chcę... Chcę byś... - jęknął, nie skończył nawet zdania.

Usta Willa nie miały co robić, więc zajęły się robieniem malinek na szyi Hannibala, podczas gdy jego ręce zdejmowały mu krawat, a następnie zajęły się rozpinaniem koszuli. Will całował każdy odkryty kawałek skóry. Will trącał nosem linię włosów na klatce piersiowej Hannibala, co spowodowało, że starszy mężczyzna zaczął gładzić dłońmi jego głowę w niemym zachwycie.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - wymamrotał Will w klamrę paska Hannibala, usilnie starając się odpiąć guzik swoimi zębami.

Hannibal skupił się na słowach Willa, wreszcie przypomniało mu się co chiał powiedzieć.

\- Will, chcę żebyś to ty prowadził dzisiejszej nocy.

Will przestał, doznał szoku, gdy usłyszał propozycję swojego kochanka.

\- Co?

\- Chcę żebyś to TY kochał się dziś ze mną – powtórzył Hannibal – Pragnę wiedzieć, co czujesz, gdy uprawiamy seks.

\- Ale... Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Will bezsilnie.

Młodszy mężczyzna wiercił się nerwowo I bawił się mankietami swojej koszuli. Nagle poczuł się skrępowany. 

\- Czy ty mnie nie chcesz?

\- Och, Willu... Mój słodki Willu, oczywiście, że cię pragnę – uspakajał Hannibal.

\- _Więc dlaczego?_ \- pytał się błagalnie Will. - Muszę zrozumieć.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe – zastanawiał się na głos Hannibal – Ja i mi podobni, psychopaci... My nie odczuwamy emocji tak jak każdy inny człowiek. Z pewnością nigdy nie będę odczuwał emocji tak jak ty. Do tego momentu moje życie było grą o przetrwanie – sprawdzianem tego jak długo mogę kpić z ludzkości, dopóki ona nie zakpi ze mnie. Willu, ty... Ty wywierasz na mnie presję. Razem z Abigail zmusiliście mnie do rozważania nie tylko swojego życia, ale i waszego. Troszczę się o was. Nie chcę żeby coś się wam stało. Williamie, stworzyliśmy rodzinę, trzy osobowości powiązane ze sobą głębokim uczuciem, którego nigdy nie znałem, a które wnoszę do naszej relacji. Naprawdę. 

\- Co ty mówisz? - zapytał Will, jego głos był wyważony.

\- Mówię, że cię kocham, Williamie Grahamie, Kocham cię i chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia – zadeklarował Hannibal – Kocham cię i pragnę żebyś się ze mną kochał.

\- Tak – wyszeptał Will.

Will zrobił krok i już znalazł się tuż obok Hannibala. Objął go. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął, zatapiając się w uścisku Willa  i otaczając go ramionami - jego Willa, jego kochanka. Will odchylił się trochę do tyłu by popatrzeć się tymi błyszczącymi oczyma na dobrego doktora i oświadczyć:

\- Ale zrobimy to w twojej sypialni.

Hannibal i Will wchodzili po schodach, rozkoszując się spokojną ciszą zakochanych.  
Will popchnął Hannibala na łóżko I pocałował go lekko. Koszula starszego mężczyzny nie była zapięta I odkrywała jego dobrze zbudowane ciało.

\- Hannibal, tak mocno ciebie kocham – wyznał Will – Kochałem cię od zawsze. Przypuszczałem, że nigdy nie odwzajemnisz moich uczuć, więc czekałem na dzień, w którym nie będę ci już potrzebny, w którym mnie zabijesz. Myślałem, że nasz związek jest bombą zegarową. Ale nic mnie to nie obchodziło – zapewniał gorąco młodszy mężczyzna – Przyjąłbym od ciebie wszystko, cokolwiek byś mi dał, tak długo jak tylko chciałbyś mi to dawać. Dzięki tobie odnalazłem szczęście. W zamian mogłem zaoferować ci tylko swoje życie. 

\- Willu... Mój ukochany Willu – westchnął Hannibal, gładząc jego twarz. - Przepraszam, że tak długo ukrywałem swoje uczucia. Nie mógłbym ciebie zabić, nie zabijając siebie samego zaraz potem. A nie mam zamiaru popełniać samobójstwa  
w najbliższym czasie.

Willowi odjęło mowę, był tak przejęty, tym co właśnie usłyszał. Wyznanie Hannibala miało moc. Nic nie powiedział, pocałunek mówił za niego. _Na zawsze. Ty i ja,i Abigail. Pomimo wszystko. Na zawsze._

Hannibal ostrożnie rozbierał młodszego mężczyznę. Opuszkami leciutko dotykał ciała, które uwielbiał. Will wszedł na dobrego doktora, szybko zdejmując z niego spodnie i bokserki.

\- Jesteś pewny? - wyszeptał Will. - Ostatnia szansa by się wycofać.

\- Moja ostatnia szansa zniknęła w tym samej chwili, gdy zabroniłeś mi się psychoanalizować – odpowiedział Hannibal czule. - Tak, jestem pewny.

Will zostawił Hannibala samego na moment by wziąć ze stolika lubrykant. Kiedy wrócił I pochylił się nad starszym mężczyzną, cicha pewność siebie błyszczała w jego oczach.

\- Podłóż poduszkę pod biodra – rozkazał.

Hannibal wykonał jego polecenie, podniecał się coraz bardziej, gdy obserwował Willa przejmującego prowadzenie. To był ten sam Will, który zabił w nocy kobietę. To był Will, który potrafił wejść w umysły zabójców w swoich rekonstrukcjach. To był Will, którego Hannibal rozumiał. Rozgrywające się działania były zarówno podnoszące na duchu jak i ekscytujące. Will wycałowywał drogę wzdłuż tułowia Hannibala, poświęcając sutkom szczególną uwagę. Hannibal wygiął się nieznacznie w łuk, chcąc przycisnąć swoją klatkę piersiową bardziej do ust Willa. Starszy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę jak dobrze jest być odbiorcą przyjemności. Język Willa dotarł do pępka Hannibala, wędrówka ust została na chwilę przerwana, by należycie go tam adorować dopóki nie sapał z gorącego pragnienia. 

Na szczęście Will w końcu Will dotarł do domagającego się uwagi członka Hannibala i wziął go w usta. Rozkosz wstrząsnęła Hannibalem. Usta profilera na jego męskości zniewoliły go, rozproszyły jego uwagę na tyle by Will włożył w niego swój palec. Hannibal w trakcie gdy palec Willa poruszał się w jego wnętrzu, pomyślał że jest to osobliwe doznanie. Nie było ono ani złe, ani szczególnie przyjemne. Will potrafił znaleźć w tym rozkosz, więc Hannibal na bok odsunął tę małą niedogodność. 

Will poruszał głową w górę i w dół, mając w ustach męskość Hannibala. Przy każdym ruchu Brał do środka całą jego długość. Uczucie było wspaniałe i rozlewało się po całym ciele starszego mężczyzny. Fellatio w wykonaniu Willa zawsze było niesamowite, a w tym momencie odsuwało myśli Hannibala od poruszającego się w nim palca, który przygotowywał miejsce na następny. 

Kolejny sprawiał większy dyskomfort niż pierwszy, doznanie zaczynało stawać się bolesne. Hannibal doświadczył w swoim życiu większego bólu, ale cierpienie nigdy przedtem nie było drzwiami do podekscytowanego oczekiwania. Hannibal pragnął tego więcej, jak dziwne one nie było i chciał by stało się to wcześniej niż później. Zdawało się, że Will rozumie jego pragnienie, gdyż palce poruszały się wewnątrz niego coraz szybciej. _Och..._ Więc to jest stymulacja prostaty. Doznanie było przyjemne. Nawet bardzo przyjemne. 

Will znów to robił. I znów, a odczucie było nawet lepsze niż za pierwszym razem. Will rozciągał ściany mięśni Hannibala delikatnymi ruchami swoich zwinnych palców. Czasami, ale nie często wykonywał kilka mocniejszych pchnięć, w ten sposób sprowadzał na dobrego doktora fale nieopisanej rozkoszy.

Trzeci palec Willa był jak niechciany gość na skądinąd zachwycającym przyjęciu. Dodatkowy kłykieć kradł jego przyjemność, zastępując ją ostrym pieczeniem. Usta Willa opuściły męskość Hannibala, by szeptać uspokajające słowa. 

\- Hannibal... Jesteś... Jesteś wspaniały – pochwały sypały się z ust Willa – Mój Boże, nie masz pojęcia, co mi robisz; taki otwarty i uległy. Jesteś piękny. Doszliśmy do najgorszej części. Wytrzymaj te kilka następnych sekund.

Hannibal zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Ufał doświadczeniu młodszego mężczyzny. Rozluźnił się jak tylko potrafił i pozwolił sobie upaść na palce Will, co uczyniło ich wejście łatwiejszym.  
Will powoli pchał w niego swoje palce, centymetr za centymetrem, Każde pchnięcie było bolesne, ale z czasem robiły się coraz przyjemniejsze. Dobrze było być wypełnionym, Hannibal pożałował, kiedy nagle palce Willa go opuściły,

\- Gotów? - zapytał Will, a jego głos był głęboki i przypomniał bardziej pomrukiwanie dzikiego kota.  
Hannibal nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu, ale zapamiętał go sobie, po to by sprawić by młodszy mężczyzna używał go tak często jak tylko możliwe.

\- Nie będę bardziej gotowy – odpowiedział.

To była prawda; Hannibal bardzo mocno pragnął poczuć w sobie penisa Willa, zbliżenie byłoby jeszcze bardziej intymne.

Will nałożył lubrykant na swoją erekcję, zatrzymując się na chwilę przed wejściem Hannibala.

\- Hannibal... Ty jesteś cholernie wspaniały – wyszeptał.  
I wtedy Will wciskał się do środka. Profiler skłamał: to była najgorsza część. Męskość młodszego mężczyzny rozrywała go od środka. To się działo zawsze kiedy on kochał się z Willem? Hannibal miał nadzieję, że nie. 

Will kontynuował dopóki nie osiągnął upragnionej pozycji. Ciało przy ciele. Pocałował starszego mężczyznę, subtelna zmiana pozycji spowodowała, że prostata Hannibala została muśnięta, a on sam westchnął z przyjemności.

\- Rusz się, Will – rozkazał Hannibal.

\- Musisz chwilę poczekać – wymamrotał Will. Jego głowa spoczywała na miejscu gdzie szyja dobrego doktora stykała się z ramieniem. - Odczucia są bardziej intensywne, niżbym oczekiwał. Jesteś taki, taki ciasny...

Hannibal mimowolnie napiął swoje mięśnie w odpowiedzi na słowa młodszego mężczyzny, co spowodowało, że on zajęczał w jego obojczyk.

Z początku poruszali się wolno, ostrożnie, obaj nie obeznani z tym szczególnym sposobem ułożenia ciał. Szybko ból połączył się z przyjemnością. Hannibal właśnie teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego Will tak bardzo cieszył się z seksu. Powolne ruchy męskości Willa pochłaniały jego rozum. Hannibal doceniał władzę, jaką dawała mu ta konkretna pozycja.

Napięcie rosło. Pchnięcia Willa z każdą chwilą stawały się głębsze i gwałtowniejsze, każde było celowe.  
Will mocno uderzył w prostatę Hannibala, to spowodowało, że starszy mężczyzna wydał z siebie przejmujący krzyk, nie przejmując się już niczym. Mocno wbijał palce w biodra Willa. Nikczemny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy profilera. Taki jak ten, co przy zabijaniu ich ofiary. Młodszy mężczyzna zmienił nieco swoją pozycję by przy każdym pchnięciu stymulować prostatę Hannibala.

Napięcie Hannibala osiągnęło szczyt. Każde skierowane do wewnątrz pchnięcie bioder Willa zniewalało jego zmysły, a każde wysunięcie było jak metaforyczny ocean pożądania, który wzbierał, by pozwolić swoim falom uderzyć ze zdwojoną siłą w opanowanie Hannibala.

Nie czuł już nawet własnego ciała. Hannibal był niewolnikiem działających w jego organizmie hormonów – endorfiny i oksytocyny. Usłyszał jakby z daleka czyjś głos wielokrotnie, całym sercem wzywający imię Willa. Kilka chwil zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że ten włos należał do niego.

Will jęknął, łamał mu się głos, a ciało drżało z wysiłku. Hannibal zacisnął mięśnie, Will wykrzyknął w proteście. 

\- Will, szczytuj... Tak, właśnie teraz - szeptał Hannibal - Pragnę zobaczyć twój orgazm.

Will łkał niekontrolowanie, gdy wbijał się mocno w Hannibala. Szczytował. Wyraz kompletnej agonii pojawił się na twarzy Willa. Hannibal czuł jak Will dochodził w nim – mógł poczuć jego nasienie w swoim ciele – a on sam osiągnął własny orgazm. 

Dobry doktor dopiero po fakcie zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo pragnął być naznaczony przez Willa. Wszystkie odczucia były ważne. Świat Hannibala zawirował.

Kiedy starszy mężczyzna wrócił do siebie na tyle by ocenić swoje położenie, pierwsze co zauważył, było ciepło leżącego na nim ciała Willa. Popatrzył się na młodszego mężczyznę, by dostrzec, że on również na niego spogląda, podtrzymując swoją głową jedną ręką i uśmiechając się szeroko. Wyglądał jak kot, który dostał śmietankę. 

Nawet jeśli to Hannibal był tym, który w akurat tej sytuacji tę śmietankę otrzymał. Dobry doktor uśmiechnął się w sobie złośliwie, przebiegając palcami przez plecy Willa. Delikatny ruch bioder pokazał, że Will wciąż w nim był, miękki ale niechętny by opuścić jego wnętrze.

Twarz profilera wykrzywiła się, był nadwrażliwy. W końcu jednak musiał się wycofać. Zmiana ta nie była przyjemna. Pozostawiła w Hannibalu uczucie pustki. Starszy mężczyzna był jednocześnie zniesmaczony i czuł się żałośnie; nienawidził wrażenia, gdy esencja Willa go opuszczała i nienawidził także siebie za to, że jest takim romantykiem.

Will ucałował policzek Hannibala.

\- Zaraz wracam – obiecał z diabelskim wyrazem twarzy.

Przesunął się w dół wzdłuż ciała dobrego doktora. Co on... – _Och, tak._

Will pieścił językiem ciało Hannibala, zlizując strużkę nasienia w kierunku do - Dobry Boże, dlaczego nigdy nie pomyślał by obdarzyć taką pieszczotą Willa?

Hannibal zapragnął w pełni docenić to doznanie bez mgły opadającej na jego świadomość.  
Język Willa znalazł swoją drogą wewnątrz Hannibala, ssał lekko by wydobyć stamtąd pozostające nasienie.

Och, jak bardzo by chciał by doznanie nie było zakłócone przez poczucie nadwrażliwości.  
Will wspiął się na Hannibala i ułożył się wygodnie na jego ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś doskonały? - westchnął obejmując ramieniem tors Hannibala.

\- Mogę wskazać kilka rzeczy, które sugerują coś zupełnie innego.

Will prychnął i wtulił się mocniej w ramiona Hannibala. W kilka sekund jego oddech się wyrównał.

\- Ale ty też jesteś poniekąd idealny – wyszeptał do niego Hannibal.

Otulił go swoimi ramionami i zapadł w sen pełen wizji ich wspólnego, długiego i szczęśliwego życia.

**Author's Note:**

> Niezbetowane, więc jakieś błędy mogą się pojawić, ale starałam się ich nie robić. 
> 
> Z góry dziękuję za wszystkie 'kudosy'.


End file.
